Un Amor sin Límites
by Serena Esmeralda
Summary: Serena jamás pensó que después de cinco años de feliz matrimonio, nada podría cambiarlo. Por una conversación que le cambio la vida para siempre, pensó que por ser una mujer dedicada al hogar y dedicada a su esposo sexy siempre tendría un final feliz. Lo que no sabía, que su matrimonio no era como ella imaginaba. Descubrió que el amor que sentia él hacia ella estaba muriendo
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

— Buenos días. — Exclamo su Serena entrando a su habitación con una bandeja – te traje el desayuno amor, como todos los días – sonriéndole

Él suspiro largamente, desde que se habían casado, su mujer le llevaba la comida a la cama, al principio se sintió muy alagado pero ahora lo veía tan molesto. No podía evitar enojarse

— Gracias pero no tengo hambre. — Brusquedad, levantándose de la cama – guárdamelo para llevármelo a la oficina – sin mirarla

Esta sonriendo

— Claro mi amor. — saliendo de la habitación

— Cuando me gritara, no se cansa de mis desplantes. — pensó este furioso, más la trataba mal pareciera que no así efecto en ella, le dolía tratarla así pero tenía que hacerla reaccionar como sea

Él se dirigió al baño, dio un largo suspiro en el baño siempre había una foto de ellos dos en la ventana del vidrio con fuerza la quito de allí, estaba arto de estar casado con ella, al principio de su relación se había enamorado de ella porque era una mujer alegre y divertida, siempre lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, todo era normal hasta que le dijo "Cásate conmigo" ahí comenzó los problemas. Su actitud cambio un cien por ciento, no se reía siempre estaba seria y estresada, al principio pensó que era por el estrés del matrimonio pero después de estar casados, nada había cambiado excepto su estrés. Cuando quería decirle algo que no estaba bien solo sonreía y le daba la razón así que no estuviera de acuerdo, de ser una mujer divertida y llena de vida. Se convirtió en una mujer demasiado sumisa y sin decisión propia

— Amor. — Interrumpiendo sus pensamiento – te informo que en la noche, nos iremos a pasar la tarde en casa de tus padres, así veremos a nuestros sobrinitos – emocionada, le encantaban los niños. Aun se preguntaba porque no había salido embarazada, sí ella no se cuidaba

— Está bien. — Mientras se bañaba – iremos a visitar a mis padres. Podrías dejarme solo – pidió este sin ni si quiera mirarla

— Claro. — saliendo del baño

Él se baño tranquilamente, luego de secarse se coloco la ropa interior, un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca. A continuación se coloco la chaqueta solo faltaba colocarse los zapatos

— ¿Te ayudo, a colocarte los zapatos?— pregunto su esposa sonriente

— No. — Amargura – no me gusta que me ayudes a vestirme. No soy un lisiado – colocándose los zapatos con cierta amargura, salió de la habitación dejándola completamente sola

Ella suspiro

— Debe de estar estresado. — alegre

Como todas las mañanas esta se despidió de su esposo con un beso en los labios, este se separo de ella con violencia, ni un adiós le dijo solo subió en su auto se fue así al bufe. Más de siete años que había logrado hacer su propia empresa de abogados, su hermano y su primo eran los socios de él. Eso le permitía llevar una vida muy cómoda con una casa enorme con cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, incluida un enorme jardín que todavía no estaba llena de niños. Aun que lo deseaba agradecía a Dios que todavía no se los había enviado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo # 1

— Bienvenidos a casa. — Con alegría su progenitor, abrazando a su hijo – Darién te he extrañado.

— Buenas noches, suegro. — Sonriéndole su nuera — ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien, linda. — Abrazándola con cariño, tocándole el vientre — ¿y para cuando el bebé?

Ella solo sonrió, su suegro siempre ha deseado cargar un bebé de ella y de su hijo consentido

— Solo hay que esperar un poco. — Mirándolo con cariño — ¿verdad amor?

— Sí. — Darién serio, alejándose de ellos, para saludar a su madre

— ¿Están peleados?— pregunto preocupado, nunca había visto a su hijo molesto y menos con su nuera

— No, claro que no. — Sonriéndole – solo está cansado por el trabajo. Eso es todo.

Este no estaba muy convencido

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, segurísima. — creyéndoselo ella también

— Cuñada hermosa. — Exclamo una mujer de cabellera marrón, ojos verdes claros, piel blanca y esbelta — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien. — abrazándola con cariño — ¿Y mi sobrino hermoso?

— Esta con su padre. — Sonriendo – pero ven, vayamos para la sala. Allí están los demás – jalándola y separándola de su padre, giro y miro a su padre – mamá te llama

— Allí voy.

— ¿Y qué has hecho?— pregunto su cuñada, alegre — ¿y cómo te llevas con mi hermanito?

— Estamos muy bien. – Contenta – cada día nos amamos más y más. Es el hombre prefecto.

— Wow. — Asombrada – estás súper enamorada

— Sabes que lo estoy. — Feliz — ¿y tu cómo Estás? ¡Con mi primito! – divertida

Cuando se conocieron los cuatros en una fiesta Serena había ido acompañada de su primo hermano Andrew quien estaba despechado, porque había terminado con su novia de años de noviazgo, fueron para un sitio a pasarla de lo mejor allí se consiguieron a los hermanos Chiba que se encontraban allí pasándola bien. Al verse frente a frente sintieron una atracción que ninguno de ellos puedo evitar, los primeros en hacerse novios habían sido ella y su esposo, a los pocos meses su cuñada y su primo se habían hecho novios. Años después se casaron y apenas tenían un bebé de un año y medio

— Con problemas. — Suspirando – pero normal, te envidio cuñada te vez tan enamorada de mi hermano

— Gracias. Somos felices. — Suspirando llena de amor – tráeme a mi sobrino hermoso

— ¿Quién pidió a este niño?— divertido, su primo entregándoselo – todo tuyo

Ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso enorme en la frente, le encantaba los niños., solos habían cuatro niños en la familia Chiba su cuñado Zafiro que tenía dos pequeñas gemelas de cuatro años y un niño de tres meses de nacido y el pequeño de su cuñada lita, los únicos que no tenían hijos eran ella y Darién por cosas del destino, no habían sido bendecidos con la llegada de un bebé

— Está hermoso. — mirándolo con amor

— Obvio que lo es. — orgulloso su padre – saco mis ojos verdes y el cabello marrón de su madre. Su piel blanca – sonriendo – será un rompe corazones cuando crezca

— De eso, no me cabe duda. — Firmeza su prima – espero pronto tener un bebé así de hermoso

— Cuñada, pronto tendrás un bebé. Solo hay que esperar.

— Eso espero

En eso se acerco, una mujer alta de ojos azul cielo, blanca como un papel y su cabellera amarilla

— ¿Y cómo están?— sonriendo

— ¡Suegra! ¿Cómo esta? — pregunto Serena, risueña

— Bien cariño. — Respondiéndole con dulzura – Me uní a ustedes, porque mi marido esta platicando con su niño — sonriéndoles

— Es que son inseparables. — anexo su nuera

— Siempre ha sido así. — sonriente su suegra

En la cocina se encontraba padre e hijo, platicando del trabajo hasta que su padre cambio de tema

— ¿Qué pasa, contigo y Serena?— pregunto preocupado, por la actitud de su hijo así su nuera, nunca lo había visto tan distante. Como se encontraba actualmente

— Nada padre. — Mintió – solo estoy cansado por el trabajo, nada más.

— Estás mintiendo. — Seriedad y cruzando los brazos – sabes muy bien que no me gusta, la mentira ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?

Este dio un suspiro largo. Su corazón latía con fuerzas, no tenía necesidad de mentirle. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ese alguien es su padre

— La verdad, no creo que este matrimonio. Termine bien. — tristeza – desde que nos casamos, ha sido una buena esposa me atiende como si fuera un príncipe, pero – suspirando – me está volviendo loco su actitud, no me deja en paz quiere hacer todo por mí y me lleva todos los días la comida en la cama, al principio pensé que era porque estamos recién casados y me agradaba que fuera tan linda y cariñosa conmigo, ahora lo veo tan molestoso. Mi amor hacia ella se está muriendo lentamente y todo por culpa de ella – desesperación – no quiero perderla. Cada vez que intento decir algo o comenzar una pelea solo me sonríe y me da la razón sin tenerla, padre es muy desesperante.

— Hijo, te puedo entender en cierto punto, debes de hablar con ella. — Con seriedad – platicando se entiende la gente. Solo es cuestión de hablar nada más – dándole una palmada en el hombro – anímate y veras que las cosas cambiaran.

— Esta bien, pero no prometo nada. — Con rudeza – estoy cansado de ella

Ella se encontraba escondida, en una pared sin querer había escuchado la conversación. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no ahí, tendría que ser fuerte y fingir para que nadie se diera de cuenta, salió de allí se dirigió al jardín a respirar aire fresco. Necesitaba distraerse y tomo una manguera de agua. A continuación empezó a regar las flores

En la sala

— ¿Y mi mujer?— pregunto extrañado, Darién que no veía por ningún lado

— Ella me dijo que iría al jardín. — Respondió su madre – debe de estar allí

— Gracias mamá. — saliendo de ahí, se dirigió a al jardín al llegar la encontró terminando de regar la última flor – aquí estabas

Ella al escuchar su voz se exalto un poco, haciendo que moviera la manguera haciendo que se mojara los pies

— Serena. — Con autoridad – te estás mojando

Esta quito y tiro la manguera para el otro lado

— Soy una idiota. — Con amargura, dejado a este asombrado — ¿Qué?

— Nada, ven vamos para adentro. — Agarrándola del brazo – antes que te refríes

Soltándose con brusquedad

— Lo puedo hacer sola. — alejándose de él, dejándolo completamente sorprendido

Adentro de la casa

— Se están tardando. — preocupado su padre

— Deben de estar besándose, como locos. — divertido su yerno

— Sí, debe de ser así. — Sonriéndole su suegra – están tan enamorados.

En eso ella entro a la casa descalza, con los zapatos en las manos

— ¿Qué paso?— preguntaron preocupados

— Nada. — Leve sonrisa – estaba regando las flores y me moje

— Oh… hija ven.— su suegra acercándose a ella – vamos apara mi habitación allí tengo unas sandalias que te pueden quedar, a la perfección

— Claro.

Las dos subieron las escaleras. Darién dio su aparición a los pocos segundos que esta había subido las escaleras con su suegra

A los diez minutos se aparecieron se dirigieron a la mesa a comer una deliciosa cena con ensalada italiana, con pasticho que llevaba encima crema exquisita acompañada por un vino blanco, todos degustaron de la comida excepto Serena que comió muy poco, aun que sonreía todos sentía que estaba muy extrañada a como suele ser ella

— Es hora de irnos. — Comunico Darién – mañana es día de trabajo

— Sí. — Cansado, su cuñado – estoy loco que llegue fin de semana

— Yo también. — Suspirando lita – el trabajo es agotador

— Ni, que lo digas. — Darién serio – la única que descansa es mi esposa

Ella mirándolo con seriedad

— Ni tanto.

— Buenos hijos. Vayan a descansar. — su padre

— Sí, mi padre tiene razón. — apoyándolo su hija

Estos se despidieron de los ellos se dirigieron cada quien para su casa, al llegar Serena se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se metió en el baño, allí pudo por fin llorar y llorar necesitaba desahogarse. Abrió el grifo se metió allí con ropa necesitaba llorar en silencio no quería que Darién la escuchara

Media hora después

Él subió a la habitación, al entrar consiguió a Serena durmiendo profundamente, se acerco y se inclino le dio un beso en la frente, se desvistió quedando completamente desnudo entro a la cama.

El cielo se encontraba nublado parecía que llovería. Él se levanto con pereza y cuando miro a su lado, Serena seguía aun a su lado y eso lo había dejado desconcertado, Serena siempre despertaba una hora antes que él para, encargarse del desayuno, con cuidado le toco la frente. Para comprobar si estaba enferma o no, para su sorpresa no estaba enferma. Se acerco a ella y por mucho tiempo pudo admirar su belleza su cabello es rubio como el sol, tenía unas pestañas largas y hermosas, sus labios finos y provocativo entro un deseo enorme de besarla y hacerle el amor, se inclino y le dio un beso lleno de deseo. Ella no respondió poco después que había despertado completamente tenía tiempo que su esposo no la había besando con tanta pasión, ya ni recordaba cómo hacer el amor con deseo, las pocas veces que estaban juntos. Siempre era porque ella buscaba a él, cuando terminaba de hacer el amor él se quedaba completamente dormido, al principio sintió frustrada al final se convenció a ella misma, que tenía que entenderlo porque se encontraba cansado

Este se separo un poco de ella, para poder respirar

— Estás tan hermosa. — inclino de nuevo para devorarle la boca con su beso, un beso lleno de mucho ardor. Esta quedo tan sorprendida por el deseo que le recorría por todo su cuerpo, tenía mucho que no sentía tanto placer por un solo beso como estaba sintiendo hasta hora, con rapidez esta se coloco encima de él para profundizar el beso, así este tuviera más acceso a su cuerpo, este le metió sus manos en su blusa para acariciar sus senos con delicadeza, ella se separo de él para quitarse la blusa. Este el ver sus senos libre se levanto un poco para dejarla sentada en su regazo, con rapidez comenzó a besar los senos con fuerza y maestría, al llenar de beso, comenzó a succionar sus pezones con delicadeza, ella solo se retorcía de placer, él se sentía tan poderoso, con un movimiento rápido se separo de ella, le termino de quitar los pantalones de su piyama dejándola completamente desnuda ya que esta no se colocaba ropa intima a la hora de dormir solo cuando era necesario, este admiro el cuerpo de su esposa, la volvió a besar con frenesís esta rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, para sentirlo más cerca de ella, cada caricia así latir sus corazones como latían con fuerza

— Por favor. — Suplico ella – no me tortures tanto

— Déjame disfrutarte. — respondió excitado

Siguió disfrutando del cuerpo de su esposa, beso cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa con apetito, entro en ella con fuerza haciendo que esta se estremeciera de placer total y exquisito, sus movimientos fueron fuerte y placenteros llegaron a un estaxis imaginable. Dejándolos completamente exhaustos, cuando recuperaron el aliento este puedo hablar

— Esto fue. — Emocionado. Mucho tiempo que no se sentía así – maravilloso

— Sí. — Aun recuperando el aliento – demasiado bueno – riéndose

— Debemos repetirlo. — dándole un beso en los labios

Ella no puedo evitar la emoción que sentía en su interior, había olvidado lo cariñoso que es su esposo con ella, se separo un poco de él

— No es mala idea. — Sonriéndole – ya es tarde. Tengo que preparar el desayuno

Este cruzo el ceño, ella se levanto un poco. Este con brusquedad la jalo hacia él, haciendo que cayera de nuevo en la cama

— No puedes quedarte en la cama. — Molesto – ¡No entiendes que me gustas que estés aquí conmigo!

Esta lo miro atónita. Jamás pensó que Darién pudiera ser tan brusco con ella y menos tratarla así, cuando veces lo había hecho y ella sin darse cuenta

— No tienes que jalarme de esa manera. — furiosa – no soy una muñeca – levantándose de la cama, dejando al descubierto su desnudez – me voy a dar un baño – dirigiéndose al baño, este se levanto para seguirla pero se llevo una sorpresa al intentar abrir la puerta, le había colocado seguro "maldita sea" pensó este molesto, frustrado se vistió y salió de la habitación a comer algo. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina marcaban las siete y media. Se acerco a la nevera saco un durazno comenzó a comérselo

En el baño

Ella se había dado un baño rápido, cuando salió no lo encontró en la habitación coloco la tanga y colocó un pantalón blanco con una camisa negra sin mangas, se puso unas sandalias bajitas y se peino su cabello largo que lo tenía más debajo de la cintura, se hizo una cola alta. Salió de allí

Al llegar a la cocina, miro a su esposo que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno

— ¿Quieres comer huevos?— pregunto este

— Sí. — Respondió – voy hacer un poco de juego ¿quieres?

— Sí. Quiero. — respondió sin mirarla, el ambiente estaba tenso

— Te informo, que no estaré en casa. — sacando guayaba de la nevera

Sintió muy celoso, ¿Quién iba a salir? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Cuándo lo haría? Se pregunto furioso

— ¿Con quién iras?— pregunto un tono suave, no quería discutir con ella

— Con unas amigas. — Cortando las guayabas – no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te lo estoy comunicando – seria

Este se volteo para mirarla con furia

— ¡Soy tu esposo!— exclamó – me debes decir para dónde vas — airado

— Eres mi esposo, no mi padre. — voz suave

Este apago el fuego y se acerco a ella, giro violentamente para ella lo mirara a los ojos

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa!— rabioso – desde ayer estás muy extraña

Ella quería separarse de él, este no lo permitía

— ¡Suéltame! Me Estás lastimando. — luchando con él, nada funcionaba

Este la soltó

— Eres una bestia. — revisándose los brazos, él no midió su fuerza, haciendo que le dejara marcas en los brazos

Él mismo quedo asombrado de lo bruto que había sido, se sentía tan mal

— Lo siento. — Avergonzado – no volverá a pasar

— Claro que no volverá a pasar. — dolida, salió de la cocina casi corriendo

— Maldita sea. — Frustrado — ¿Qué me esta pasado?

Esta se fue corriendo para su habitación se lanzo a su cama a llorar con mucho sentimiento y amargura, se sentía muy dolida pareciera que su matrimonio se estuviera muriendo cada vez más y más

Este salió de la cocina, se fue para la habitación allí la encontró llorando, se sentía como una basura nunca había hecho llorar a ninguna mujer, y porque hacia llorar a ella, Serena todo lo que hace es para él y tenerlo feliz

Se acerco a ella con cuidado

— Cariño, perdóname. — Desesperado – jamás lo volveré hacer

Ella no quería mirarlo a los ojos

— Por favor dime algo. — abatido

— Te perdono. — levantando la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos – solo esta vez

Este le dio un beso en los labios

— No volverá a pasar. — besándole los labios

Separándose de él

— Eso espero.

— Vayamos a desayunar. — animándola

— Sí. — leve sonrisa

Este la ayudo a levantarse de la cama, los dos juntos y abrazados se fueron para la cocina

Serena sabía que su relación no estaba en su mejor momento, daría lo mejor de ella para cambiar todo y eso sería dar un gran cambio en su vida.

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron muy importantes para mí. Si ven alguna falla o quieren darme una opinión sobre esta historia, pueden hacerlo, no me molestare. Tengas un feliz tarde y gracias por comentar

yesqui2000, Flakis, christydechiba y elianamz-bv


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo # 2

Habían pasado horas después de la primera pelea que habían tenido en su matrimonio, tomo un tiempo para reflexionar su vida como cambio en cinco largos años, sin imaginar que ella no ya no es la misma de antes y analizando. Desde cuando su esposo ya la estaba dejando de amarla, siempre sonreía y esa sonrisa era falsa, no había carcajadas nada de emoción sentía que siempre vivió una fantasía y como idiota ella misma se la creyó.

Su vida no es un cuento de hadas. Nunca pensó que sería así que ilusa fue a pensar de esa manera, tan vacía.

Necesitaba un cambio con urgencia miro sus manos, sus uñas largas y hermosas son un triste recuerdo, ahora las tenia largas y feas, observo su piel que seguía siendo blanca pero no tan suave, camino al armario y lo abrió miro horrorizada los vestidos parecían de monjas y nada llamativos, ¿Por qué al casarse, se sintió tan señora? Si ni si quiera lo aparentaba, solo tenía vestidos años, cuando se caso era una mujer llena de vida sonriendo y alegre, observando la foto que tenía en su muro.

Ahora quien era ella, una mujer de veintisiete años acabada físicamente, no podía negarlo había engordado por lo menos diez kilos en cinco largos años. Ahora seria primero ella y segundo ella, no podía descuidarse más necesitaba hacerlo

— Es hora de salir de aquí. — tomando su bolsa, saliendo de la habitación. Camino hasta la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con su hermana mayor esta le sonrió

— Vengo a visitarte. — sonriente, su hermana

— Tu hermanita pequeña, se irá a de compras. — sonriéndole

— Vayamos. — Alegre – así compramos unas cosas a mi bebé

— Está bien.

Serena y su hermana se subieron en el auto de ella, se dirigieron al centro comercial, al llegar su hermana estaba encantada con el nuevo centro que habían abierto

— Wow. — Sonriendo – este centro comercial, esta precioso

— Cálmate Setsuna. — Soltando una carcajada – pareces niña chiquita

— Perdóname. — Divertida — ¿y qué vamos a comprar?

— Ropa. — Con seriedad – necesito un cambio en mi vida y tiene que ser ¡Ahora!

Su hermana quedo sorprendida, sonrió

— ¡Vaya! Esto sí es nuevo. — Asombrada — ¿desde cuándo no vas hacer compras?

Ella quedo quieta por un momento, ni ella misma recordaba cuando fue su ultima vez que fue a un centro comercial, toda la ropa que tenia habían sido regalos de cumpleaños, navidad o fechas de aniversario

— No sé.

— Compraremos muchísima ropa. — jalándola y llevándola para un almacén

Cuando entraron, una vendedora se ofreció en ayudarla, esta pidió tallas más pequeñas, porque sabía que recuperaría su peso muy pronto, solo logro comprar ropa que estiran para no perderla, su hermana le hizo comprar dos vestidos muy atrevidos y sexys

— Setsuna. Ya compramos la ropa y ¿ahora que falta?

Esta la miro horrorizada

— Me Estás asustando. — Exagerando – vamos al salón de belleza ese cabello necesita un corte.

— ¡No! – Exaltada – mi cabello nadie lo toca.

— Mmm está bien – sin más – vamos para que te arreglen el cabello y las uñas.

— Está bien – sonriéndole

Las dos hermanas se fueron para el salón de belleza al llegar, esta se sentaron en la sala de espera, al llegar el turno de Serena, él peluquero le explico que podría tener el cabello largo pero con forma de capas y así se vería mejor

Ella acepto, con la condición que dejara su cabello del mismo largo mientras este hacia su función, una joven mujer le comenzó arreglar las uñas de las manos, para después arreglarle los pies.

Setsuna miraba a su hermana divertida, su hermana es tan hermosa y por amor se descuido, sabía que un matrimonio no es nada fácil. Ella lo sabía muy bien tenía casada diez años con su esposo, Taiki se llevaban de maravilla y tenían a una niña preciosa de siete años que es su mundo.

Cuando su hermana pequeña se caso, inmediatamente noto su cambio y pensó que no durarían menos de dos años, descubrió que su cuñado amaba con locura a su hermana. Algo tuvo que a ver pasado para que ella tomara esta decisión.

— ¿Cómo quede? – Pregunto a su hermana, se encontraba lista — ¡Dime algo!

Setsuna quedo atónita

— Te vez. — Feliz – realmente preciosa

— Parece una modelo. – Anexo el peluquero – un poco de maquillaje y quedaras perfecta cariño.

— Gracias – radiante

— Ahora necesitas. Que hablemos. — mirándola de reojo a su hermana pequeña

— Sí. — Seriedad – lo necesito.

Ellas salieron del salón de belleza, se dirigieron a un cafetín a comer algo y platicar tranquilamente

— Ahora cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa entre Darién y tú? – mirándola con seriedad

Serena no se sorprendió en lo directa que es su hermana

— Te lo contare, júrame que solo quedara entre nosotras dos. — pidiéndoselo

Setsuna sonrió

— Te lo juro.

— Por mi actitud de ser, una ama de casa. — Tristeza – mi actitud está matando su amor hacia mí.

Su hermana quedo con la boca abierta, tuvo que cerrarla

Hubo un silencio incomodo

— Lo siento. — Sin poder creerlo – es un idiota – furiosa

— No, bueno lo que pasa es que. — Suspirando – yo también tengo la culpa, por convertirme en su sombra en todos estos años.

— ¿Y qué te hizo, tomar esta decisión? – Pregunto con rudeza

— Al principio pensé, en separarme de él. — su voz sonaba entre cortada – pero esta mañana sucedió algo maravilloso – ilusionada

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto curiosa

— Hicimos el amor, de una manera maravillosa. — ruborizada

— ¿Hasta eso? – pregunto, sin poder creerlo

— Pues un poco. — Seriedad – en un mes a veces estábamos como siete o diez veces sí era mucho.

— ¡Dios mío! – exclamo

Las personas que estaban allí, voltearon a donde se encontraban ellas

— Baja el volumen. — llena de vergüenza

— Lo siento. — riéndose

— Eres muy ruidosa. — Seriedad – y eso que tienes treinta y dos años.

— Tengo más espiritad, que tú. — bromeando para hacerla enojar

— ¡Ja! Graciosita. — Brusquedad — ¿y Sofía cómo está?

— Tú sobrina hermosa, como siempre. — Sonriendo, amaba a su pequeña princesa – pronto la dejare en tu casa.

— Ojala que sea pronto. — entusiasmada, amaba a su única sobrina la tenía consentida

— ¿Y los bebés? ¿Cuándo vienen? – sonriéndole, aun que es una pregunta estúpida, menos ahora que estaba una mala racha

— Siempre lo he deseado. Dios todavía no me lo ha enviado. — triste

— Solo hay que esperar. — agarrándola la mano – solo hay que esperar.

— Sera ¿Qué tengo un problema, para concebir? – amargura

— Solo hay que dar, tiempo al tiempo. Y veras. — regalándole una sonrisa

— Me hacía falta, platicar con alguien. Me alegra que allá sido contigo. — leve sonrisa

— Hermanita. Todo se va a solucionar.

— Eso espero. — esperanzada

Horas después

Serena se había colocado un vestido color negro con una escote tipo V, pegadito hasta la cintura y suelto, se coloco unas sandalias blancas y los accesorios de color blanco, se soltó el cabello para que se viera su nuevo look, había comprado comida hecha, ya que no le daría tiempo para hacer algo delicioso, estaba esperando que llegara su esposo.

Darién llego a su casa un poco cansado, había tenido un día muy difícil. Sentía mucha hambre

— Buenos noches. — sonriente su esposa

Él la miro y quedo atónita

— Estás hermosa. — acercándose a ella

Sonriendo y dio una vuelta

— ¿Te parece? – sonriendo con picardía

— Sí. — Mirándola con deseo – ven aquí.

Ella se acerco a él, este la agarro con fuerza y la beso con mucha pasión, ella rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, los besos fueron subiendo más y más dejándolos completamente excitados.

Él la cargo, se dirigieron a la habitación al llegar allí, la acostó en la cama y se subió encima de ella.

A continuación este bajo sus besos hacia su cuello, lo beso y con sus manos estaba buscando como quietarle el vestido con rapidez, sentía demasiado atraído a hacia su esposa. Es como una droga al solo verla, la deseaba y verla así tan atractiva, ni pensó. Solo se debo llevar por sus instintos, consiguió liberar sus senos y se inclino para saboréalos y dejarle pequeñas marcas alrededor de sus senos, esta estaba excitada. Serena no se quedo atrás como puedo comenzó a quitarle la camisa, para tocar su torso. Los dos no podían explicar lo que sentían, con rapidez se la ropa salió volando quedando completamente desnudos, este entro de un solo golpe llenándola de un placer indescriptible dejándolos completamente satisfechos del uno al otro.

Veinte minutos después

Serena tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, solo sonreía de felicidad estaba realmente feliz lo amaba demasiado

— ¿Qué tanto, piensas? – pregunto él, mirándola con curiosidad

— Pues, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso. — Feliz – parecemos recién casados.

Este sonrió

— La verdad, que sí. — Acariciándole el cabello – debemos irnos unos días a pasar unas vacaciones solo tú y yo.

— Sí. — Se levanto un poco, emocionada — ¿para donde vamos?

— Podemos ir, para Kioto. — Mirándola con cariño — ¿Qué te parece?

— Estupenda idea. — Radiante – pero… tiene que ser después de este mes.

Él la miro con mucha seriedad

— ¿Y porque? – comenzando a perder la paciencia – sí se puede saber.

— Mañana, comenzare a hacer ejercicios y pues quiero dedicarme a eso. — Tranquilidad – y sí nos vamos a Kioto, en estas fechas no podre. Ejercitarme.

— ¿Y quién te dijo, que estás gorda? – Rabioso – para partirle la cara.

Ella se le quedo mirando con seriedad, que le estaba pasando a su esposo. Primero se molesto porque no quería que saliera y ahora se molesta porque quiere hacer ejercicio ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

— Darién. Amor, no soy ciega sé que he aumentado un poco desde que nos casamos. — Suavidad – quiero recuperar mi peso, eso es todo.

— Para mí, así estás bien. — serio – no te hace falta hacer nada de ejercicios.

— Cariño, los hombres no se fijan en los primeros kilitos de más. Solo cuando ya la pareja parece una ballena y yo no quiero descuidarme. — Firmeza – necesito perder eso kilitos de más y hacer una pequeña dieta.

— No estoy de acuerdo. — brusquedad

Él se levanto de la cama y se fue directo al baño.

Ella suspiro largamente, cuando creía que estaban a punto de mejorar. Descubre que todo está peor.

Esta entro al baño, este se estaba bañando. Aprovecho y se metió en la regadera.

— Me estoy bañando. — molesto, por verla allí con él

— Yo también necesito bañarme. — Seria – y que yo sepa. El baño es solo tuyo.

Este no dijo nada, los dos compartieron él baño juntos.

Serena fue la primera en salir de allí, necesitaba comer algo. Se puso una bata salió de la habitación, entro en la cocina. Abrió la nevera saco un poco de leche y lo vacio en un vaso, saco una manzana para acompañar la bebida. Ahora en adelante su cena sería muy ligera, en menos de ocho minutos había terminado de comer y beber la leche, se fue para la habitación se acostó de nuevo en la cama sintió mucho sueño, cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida.

El salió del baño, la realidad que se había quedado allí para no discutir con Serena, el día de hoy estaba de muy mal humor, ni el mismo se lo explicaba porque, ahora que su esposa no estaba pendiente de él se sentía molesto y furioso, se dio de cuenta que extrañaba a su esposa encima de él todo el tiempo, al salir de aquel lugar, la vio en la cama profundamente dormida, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, noto que ella se movió un poco la miro detenidamente y se fijo en su cabello se lo había arreglado. Se veía tan sexy así dormida sintió de nuevo el deseo de poseerla, se alejo de ella. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Cuando se caso con ella la había deseado mucho, pero jamás como ahora, sentía una necesidad enorme de hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Su piel tan suave y sus curvas lo estaban enloqueciendo más y más. Salió de la habitación, parecía un adolecente con ansiedad de experimentar algo nuevo.

Se dirigió al la cocina, allí observo la comida. Abrió el envase que estaba tapado y miro... Serena compro parilla, saco su parte y comió un poco al terminar de comer la deliciosa parilla, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de juego de fresa le encantaba el juego de fresa y más si Serena lo hacía. Su esposa tenía una manera peculiar de hacer los juegos los dejaba exquisitos con un sabor diferente.

Echo un vistazo al reloj que marcaba las ocho de la noche, dio un bostezo. Se fue de allí para dormir se sentía muy agotado y prefirió ir directo a la cama

Serena se despertó alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana, tomo su ropa de deporte. Salió a trotar al principio se sentía extraña, ya que los vecinos la miraban extraños, nos los culpaba cinco años de casados y jamás se había tomado la molestia de salir a saludarlos y menos llevarles un pan de jamón en noche buena, solo vivía y moría por su esposo. Ahora es diferente lo primordial seria ella y nada más ella.

Darién despertó una hora después que su esposa, al abrir los ojos noto que su esposa no estaba a su lado, salió de la habitación para encontrarla en la cocina para mayor sorpresa ahí no se encontraba, miro hacia la nevera había una nota y decía "Amor, salí a correr. Llegare dentro de una hora, te quiero"

Este quito la hoja y la apretó con furioso

— Buenos días. — sonriendo esta, haciendo su aparición

— Buenos días. — serio, sentándose en la silla

— Uff…que calor. — Secándose con un pañuelo, las mejillas – déjame reposar y prepararte el desayuno.

Él detallo por completo, está llena de sudor, se había colocado un pantalón de licra pegado al cuerpo de color negro una blusa larga hasta la mitad de los muslos, la blusa no es tan pegada al cuerpo más bien es suelta y eso le agradado.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? — pregunto

— Muy bien. — Riéndose – no sabía que los vecinos, corrían todas las mañanas

— Yo tampoco. — Poniéndose celoso — ¿Y también los jóvenes lo hacen?

— ¿Hacer que amor? – pregunto sin entender

— Sí, corren. — sereno

— No, solo unos ancianos, obviamente caminan y un hombre más o menos de nuestra edad. — sin más

— ¿Y es guapo? – pregunto suspicaz

— ¿Quien? – sacando el pan del gabinete

— El hombre joven. — serio

— Ni me fije. — Sinceridad – más bien me dio muy mala impresión

— Ni te acerques a él. — Como si fuera una orden

No le gusto el tono como se lo dijo su esposo y lo miro a los ojos

— ¿Es una orden o qué? – molesta

Este la miro en silencio por un momento, hasta que se ánimo hablar

— No, claro que no. — Levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella – no quiero que te pase nada malo – inclinándose para besarle los labios, ella recibió el beso gustosa se besaron con mucho fervor, él le acaricio la espalda. Serena sabia por donde venia su esposo y se separo de él

— Darién. — un poco agitada – es mejor que desayunes o se te hará un poco tarde.

— En la bufe pueden esperar. — sonriendo y besándola de nuevo

Hola muchas gracias por comentar esta historia, me emocione mucho al ver su rw se los agradezco, que tengas una feliz navidad y gracias por comentar a

Christydechiba, yesqui2000, perlawilliams121, naiara moon, Blanka kou, selene kou chiba, SerenityLigth, FifoTsukino, azucenas45, Issyx, Karyme, Blanka


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo # 3

Hicieron el amor como nunca, Darién no quería separarse de ella, tenía que volver al trabajo. Antes de irse le dio un beso lleno de amor y deseo, le prometió que llegaría más temprano que de costumbre para consentirla y pasar momentos juntos que antes lo hacían en el pasado.

Serena se había pasado, casi toda la mañana terminado de acomodar su casa, no podía negarlo su casa es grande y un poco molestoso a la hora de limpiar, le encantaba vivir ahí y pronto llenarla de niños, fantaseaba al ver niños en casa corriendo por todas partes, tan solo de imaginárselo la llenaba de mucha ilusión, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces creía estar embarazada y no lo estaba. Se sentía muy mal a no tener su propio hijo.

Ella decidió en terminar su casa, se iría a caminar de nuevo por la sombra para no quemarse. Pero pensó que mejor sería hacer ejercicio en casa, solo salir a caminar en la mañana y como Darién llegaba alrededor de las cuatro a cinco de la tarde, muchas veces llegaba tarde por reuniones sorpresivas, podía pasar todo el día si lo deseaba haciendo ejercicios y su esposo sin darse cuenta.

Al terminar de acomodar todo, comenzó a investigar por internet métodos para hacer ejercicios en casa sin necesidad de utilizar aparatos, encontró muchísimas maneras y muchas dietas para adelgazar en una semana de un kilo a dos. Se encontraba emocionada por el cambio que recibiría su cuerpo. Por fin recuperaría su figura sin necesidad de sacrificarse por completo. Realizo los primeros ejercicios básicos para calentar para luego seguir con baile terapia, todavía nada terminaba para Serena, después de terminar baile terapia. Continuaría con abdominales hasta que estuviera cansada.

Horas después

Serena no aguantaba el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, hasta en las partes que jamás pensó que pudiera llegar dolor le dolía horrible y lo peor que solo faltaba pocas horas para que Darién hiciera su llegada. Como pudo se fue a dar un baño, lo necesitaba se encontraba demasiado sudada y no quería que su esposo la consiguiera en ese estado.

Darién se encontraba platicando con su cuñado Andrew sobre su nuevo cliente, lo solicito para demandar a su esposa por maltrato infantil la realidad que a Darién no le gustaba los casos de quitar a unos niños a su madre, lo sentía tan egoísta de parte de la pareja, prefería dárselo a su cuñado. Tenía más sangre fría que él, solo en ese aspecto de resto todo normal para el miro su reloj, estaba colocado en su muñeca marcaban pocos minutos para salir, estaba emocionado, saldría una hora antes de lo habitual.

Así pasaría más tiempo con su Amanda esposa, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero estar entusiasmado en verla y besarla lo hacía sentir de nuevo lleno de vida y enamorándose nuevamente de ella.

Serena se encontraba acostada en la cama, luego de una rica ducha se seco y se coloco una bata y como pudo se acostó en la cama sin ánimo de levantarse hasta el otro día, miro el reloj iban a hacer las tres de la tarde. Todavía había tiempo en dormir un rato y luego ver que preparar para cenar, le gustaba cenar siempre a una misma hora. Solo dio un largo suspiro, el sueño fue venciéndola.

Minutos después

Darién llego con un ramo de flores rojas, quería sorprender a su amada esposa. Entro a la casa y se extraño de sentirla tan silenciosa, camino un poco más y entro a la habitación. Quedo atónito a ver a su esposa dormida a la hora de la tarde, sabía perfectamente que odiaba dormir de tarde, según ella le quitaba el sueño de noche, se acerco a ella con cuidado le hablo al oído.

— Amor. — Con dulzura – ya llegue.

Esta se movió un poco, abrió los ojos lentamente

— Hola. — adormilada

— ¿Tienes mucho, tiempo durmiendo?— pregunto curiosidad

Negando con la cabeza

— No lo creo. — Firmeza – unos cuantos minutos, eso creo.

— ¿Y qué haces acostada? – mirándola detenidamente

— Es que. — Suspirando – después que te fuiste, limpie toda la casa – voz baja – hice algunos ejercicios – elevando la voz – me duele todo mi cuerpecito – quejándose un poco

Él la miro detenidamente y dio un suspiro corto. No estaba enojado con ella pero si un poco molesto, no se oponía que hiciera ejercicio, la realidad que le gustaba como se encontraba actualmente se ve más hermosa y fuerte., así que no le gustara tenía que respectar su decisión

— Te hare unos masajes. — dejando a un lado su maletín, se acerco a la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama. Saco un gel para el golpes y dolores musculares – esto te ayudara para que se baje un poco la inflamación – acercándose a ella — ¿En dónde te duele?

— Todo. — sin más

El no puedo evitar sonreír, se veía tan cómica quejarse por un simple dolorcito

— Quítate la bata. — voz seductora

— ¿Es un masaje o otra cosa? – mirándolo con seriedad

— Es un masaje. — Divertido – no seas mal pensada.

— Está bien. — confiando en él, se levanto un poco quito la bata, quedando completamente desnuda, se volvió acostar de nuevo – no seas tan brusco he – relajándose

Este solo sonrió divertido, se aplico el gel en las manos. Seguidamente comenzó con las piernas, esta sintió un poco de dolor. Después fue relajando lentamente con cuidado le aplico en todo el cuerpo hasta terminar

— Gracias. — Ella arropándose – lo necesitaba.

— De nada amor. — Dándole un beso en los labios – me voy a dar un baño que lo necesito – levantándose de la cama, se fue al baño

Ella sonrió feliz y tomo la bata. Levanto al principio sintió una pequeña punzada en las piernas, eso no le impedía seguir. Salió de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después

Darién salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura, su esposa estaba en la cama comiéndose una manzana

— ¿Eso lo que comerás hoy? – frunzo el ceño

— Sí.

— Serena. — tranquilizándose para no gritar – eso no es sano, tienes que ir a una nutricionista. Sí quieres te doy el dinero y vas mañana para uno ¿Qué te parece?

— Está bien.

— Así me gusta. — acercándose a ella, besándole la mejilla

Sonrió enmaromada

— Te amo. — abrazándolo

— Yo también. — Acariciándole el cabello – termina de comerte esa manzana.

— Sí. — terminándosela de comer, al terminarla voto lo que dejo en la papelera. Regreso de nuevo alado de esposo – ya me siento mejor – sintiendo que su cuerpo, no le dolía al caminar.

— Son muy buenas noticias. — sonriendo con malicia

— Te parece. — picardía, dándole un piquito en los labios

Él la abrazo con cariño y la pego más a su cuerpo, ella se separo un poco para girarse y así poderlo mirar a los ojos

— Me encanta estar tan cerca de ti. — radiante

— A mi también. — Contento – más me encanta, que amanezcas en mis brazos todos los días.

Ella no puedo evitar sentirse emocionada, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza pensó que se le saldría del pecho, lo amaba tanto quería que todo funcionara entre ellos, había tomado una decisión importante, que podría cambiar todo.

— Amor. — Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – he estado, pensando… que como comenzare a cuidarme y hacer ejercicios, comenzare a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas ¿Qué te parece?

Quedo muy quieto, anonadado por la información que acababa de recibir. Eso sería desastroso, si Serena se cuidaba no pondrían tener un hijo, aun que sabía que su relación no estaba en su mejor momento, las cosas estaban cambiando mucho. Sentía deseos de ser ya padre su mujer tenía veintisiete años y él treinta años. Los dos todavía son jóvenes aun.

— No. — muy serio – no lo aceptare, prefiero cuidarme yo.

Ella se le quedo mirado detenidamente, no estaba enojado. Estaba segura que no estaba de acuerdo.

— Cuídate, por favor. No me quiero imaginar, sí haciendo ejercicios y quedara embarazada – horrorizada – sería horrible

— Tienes razón. Prefiero yo cuidarme, así cuando estés lista para volver hacerlo sin protección, no tengamos ningún problema al concebir.

— Pero. — Desesperación – no he quedado embarazada en cinco años, que no nos hemos preocupado en protegernos. Será que tengo problemas.

— No lo creo. — Dándole un beso en la frente – a mi tía le paso lo mismo, casi de seis años de matrimonio y quedo embarazada. Se encontraba muy sana, no pienses nada malo – sonriéndole – los hijos llegaran cuando Dios lo permita.

Solo asintió y lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza, él le dio un beso ardiente y lleno de amor, esta lo acepto el beso muy gustosa.

Los dos enamorados hicieron el amor sin medida y con mucha pasión.

Después de esa noche, los días pasaron rápidamente Serena seguía sin cuidarse su salud, de lunes a viernes salía a trotar, ejercicios y baile terapia. Su alimentación es pésima, Darién le dio el dinero para que fuera para una nutricionista, ella no estaba segura de irse a ver. Solo quería rebajar a su manera.

Es sábado y toda la familia se encontraba en la hacienda de Zafiro el hermano mayor de su esposo. Al principio no quería ir, su cuñada la había animado a ir a ver los animales

— Hola. — exclamo, Hotaru la esposa de su cuñado, una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, ojos violeta, su piel es blanca. Su físico no es ni gorda, ni flaca se encontraba en su peso normal, a pesar que hace tres meses. Tuvo su pequeño hijo

— Hola. — Serena sonriendo — ¿Y los niños?

— Los tiene los abuelos. — alegre — ¿Y para cuando? – acariciándole el vientre

— Pues. — voz serena – todavía nada

Una de las gemelas dio su parición

— ¡Tía! – emocionada y abrazándola por las piernas – que bueno verte

— Lo mismo digo. — Cargándola y besándole la mejilla — ¿Y cómo Estás Sara?

— Muy bien. — Divertida – Susy está con la abuela y con el pequeño Sui

— Oh. — Sonriente — ¿Y Susy, como se está portando? – curiosa Susy es la más inquieta y la más seria

— Mejor. — Seria, mirando a su madre — ¿verdad mami?

Antes de responder, Hotaru sonrió divertida

— Más o menos. — Feliz, amaba a sus pequeñas por igual – es muy inquieta

— Vaya. — Sonriente – nada ha cambiado

— Con mis niñas. — Orgullosa su madre – nada.

Ella solo sonrió y a la pequeña de ojos violeta como su madre, lo único que habían heredado de su padre solo el cabello es de color negro, físicamente se parecían a su madre, en cambio el pequeño Sui se parecía muchísimo a su padre pero con la pequeña diferencia que en vez de tener los ojos azules, los heredo violeta como los de su progenitora

— ¡Oye, tía! – llamándola la pequeña

Haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, sonriente le respondió

— ¿Qué pasa, linda?

— Tía, estás cómo que muy pensativa. — seriedad

— Un poco. — bajándola – ve a jugar un poco.

— Sí. — se fue corriendo de nuevo, por el jardín

— Cada vez, que veo a tus hijos me da una pequeña. Nostalgia. — entristecida

— Te sientes mal, ¿Por qué, no puedes tener todavía un bebé? – mirándola a la esposa de su cuñado

— Pues en parte sí y no. — tranquilidad – en cinco años, nunca tome ninguna prevención para no quedarme embarazada. Ahora que tengo una meta, me estoy cuidando y la verdad me siento tan bien. Que ni yo misma me lo creo.

— ¡Qué! – exclamo, asombrada. Nunca imagino que Serena tomaría una prevención para tener un bebé, desde que la conoce siempre le ha encantado los niños

— Es que. — Ruborizada – comencé a cuidar más de mí, estoy haciendo ejercicios y dieta para votar estos kilitos de más

— Oh. — mirándola detenidamente, no se había fijado que llevaba un nuevo look en el cabello y su ropa es más juvenil, desde cuando abría hecho el cambio y ella sin darse de cuenta – te vez muy bien así. ¿Has perdido peso?

— Si. — Emocionada – he perdido casi tres kilos en tres semanas.

— Wow. — Sorprendida – eso es buenísimo, a mi todavía me falta votar dos o tres – recordando que últimamente se veía un poco más gordita de lo normal

— Apenas, acabas de tener un bebé. Más bien estás demasiado bien.

— Gracias. — Alagada – todo con calma ¿verdad?

— Así es.

En la casa, se encontraban Zafiro y su hermano pequeño, el no podía quitar la vista de Darién tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Sui, pudo observar con el amor que lo abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas rosaditas. Hace años que noto que a su hermano, le hacía falta tener su propia familia, su hermana pequeña se había casado hace unos pocos años y habían sido bendecidos con la llegada del pequeño Andrés que solo tenía un año y medio, este que tenía cinco años de matrimonio su cuñada aun no había dado señales de salir embarazada

— Hermano. — este llamándolo

— Dime. — Acomodando al pequeño en su moisés — ¿Qué pasa?

— Es… que. — Voz suave – mirándote como estabas con mi pequeño hijo, me dio tristeza, que todavía no tengas a tus propios hijos. No has pensado en adoptar a un bebé.

Darién lo miro con furioso que se creía su hermano mayor, en sentir lástima por él por no tener un hijo, ¿Por qué le dijo eso de adoptar?

— Adoptar. — Furioso — ¡Jamás! – lleno de ira

— Cálmate. — su hermano mayor mirándolo con autoridad – solo es una solución, si Serena no te ha dado hijos, ¿Por qué no adoptar?

— ¡Yo, quiero mis propios hijos! – enfurecido

— No te alteres. — con calma

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto su progenitor, salió de la cocina al escuchar los gritos de su hijo

— Nada. — airado Darién, saliendo de la sala

— Papá. — Sin poder salir de su asombro – se enfureció porque le pregunte, ¿Por qué no adoptaba? – No puedo continuar, su progenitor lo miraba con furia – lo siento – avergonzado – no me imagine que se pondría así.

— Zafiro. Tú y tu hermana no pueden imaginar, por lo que está pasando. Su hermano, al verlos realizados como padres y él todavía nada. — Con rudeza – es lógico que Darién este furioso con la adopción. Como todo un hombre de desea hacer una familia pero de su misma sangre, no de no serlo.

— Padre entiendo.

Veinte minutos después

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, almorzando. Darién aun seguía molesto por las palabras que voto su hermano, como podía decirle algo así, deseaba tener un hijo, pero adoptar nunca estuvo en sus planes

— Prima, cómo está mi primita Setsuna. — Andrew, mirando a Serena

— Setsu, está muy bien. — Sonriendo – te envía saludos.

— Años sin verla. — Extrañándola – desde que se caso, muy poco la veo.

— Sí, pronto se mudara de nuevo a Tokio, solo tenemos que esperar. — tomándose un poco de jugo

— Cariño, te noto más delgada. — Su cuñada — ¿Estás haciendo dieta?

— Sí. Ya he perdido casi tres kilos. — orgullosa

— Felicidades. — su suegra

— Gracias.

— Así se ve mejor. — cariñoso, su esposo – aun que este gorda o delgada la amo igual.

— Bueno te admiro. — Bromeando su cuñado – lita se puso gorda por el embarazo, tenía que salir corriendo.

— ¡Oye! – Metiéndole un golpe en el brazo – te pasas.

Andrew soltó una carcajada

— Solo es una broma amor. — sonriendo

— Bueno chicos. — Serio – terminar de cenar.

— ¡Sí, papá! – gritaron en coro todos

— Así me gusta. — riéndose

Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra y terminaron de cenar.

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les deseo un prospero año 2014


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo # 4**

Dos horas después

Serena y Darién se encontraban en su habitación, descansando un poco después de la cena, él y su esposa jugaron un poco con sus sobrinos y después de dormir al pequeño Sui quedaron agotados y prefirieron irse directo a su habitación que dar un paseo por la hacienda

— ¿Estás cansada? – pregunto él, mirándola con preocupación se veía un poco pálida.

— No. — Tranquila — ¿Por qué?

— Te noto un poco pálida. Debe de ser imaginación mía. — acariciándole la pierna derecha.

— Mmm – mirándolo con deseo — ¿quieres jugar un poco?

Darién la observo con lujuria.

— Puede ser. — acercándose a ella y con un movimiento rápido se puso encima de ella – vamos a desfrutar un rato.

— Sí.

Darién antes de volverla a besar mordió su labio inferior con pasión haciendo que Serena quisiera, besarlo con furia, el con agilidad la apretó contra su cuerpo más para que sintiera lo mucho que la deseaba, ella se sintió tan alagada que su esposo la deseara tanto como ella a él. Desde hace semanas su intimidad se había vuelto más activa, eso la tenia feliz porque su matrimonio se estaba arreglando poco a poco, se desnudaron por completo y hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran satisfechos.

Amaneció, la familia salió a pasear dejando a Darién a Serena profundamente dormidos. Ninguno se había animado a ir a llamarlos, en realidad notaron el cansancio de él.

Darién fue el primero en despertar miro a su lado y ahí seguía su esposa, completamente desnuda. No puedo evitar sonreír, disfrutaron mucho haciendo el amor, aun que los había dejado exhaustos, se acerco le dio un beso en los labios.

Ella se movió un poco abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró con los ojos de él.

— Hola. — más dormida que despierta.

— Hola cariño. — sonriéndole y acariciándole la espalda.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué hora es? – mirando hacia la ventana, debía de ser tarde.

— No lo sé. — sincero, no tenía mucho en a ver despertado.

— Tengo hambre. — Ella levantándose un poco, sintió un leve mareo – creo que me quedare un rato más en cama – acostándose de nuevo.

— Estás Perezosa. — Sonriéndole – vamos a bañarnos.

— Sí. — Levantándose con cuidado, el se le quedo mirándola – estoy cansada, a noche no dormí mucho.

El se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? – intranquilo, la veía agotada.

— Sí. — intento sonreír pero, volvió a marease haciendo que su cuerpo se cayera un poco de nuevo a la cama.

Él con rapidez se sentó alado de ella y hice que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su hombro, sentía asustado nunca la había visto tan mal.

— ¿Estás bien? – pálido.

— Un poco. — abriendo los ojos lentamente, para ella todo giraba.

— No te asustes cariño. — tranquilizándola, sintió como Serena temblaba y eso no es nada bueno – amor ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena quería responder pero sintió un enorme deseo de vomitar, se levanto como pudo salió a toda prisa, abrió el escusado y vomito lo que puedo. Sintió las manos de su esposo que le había agarrado el cabello y le coloco una pinza, sintió un poco de alivio. Este abrió la regadera y la levanto, los dos entraron ahí.

— Esto ayudara. — agarrándola de la cintura, sentía mucho miedo de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Ella se sentía muy mal, tenía miedo de desmayarse. No quería nada le pasara delante de él.

Cinco minutos después.

Darién la saco del baño en sus brazos muy pálida, la seco con una toalla y le coloco la ropa con cuidado, sentía que se moriría Serena parecía una muñeca de trapo, no hablaba y ni si quiera se quejo a la hora de vestirla. Dejarla lista se poco un pantalón jim con una camisa, se coloco los zapatos se peino rápido para llevarse a Serena a un hospital.

— Ya nos vamos a un hospital. — Tomándola entre sus brazos – todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió levemente.

Con cuidado salió de la habitación, no sabía cómo había logrado sacarla de la hacienda con tanta rapidez, subió al auto, acelero.

Al llegar al hospital la atendieron rápidamente, le colocaron un suero.

Una hora después.

— ¿Y cómo está? – el mirando a doctor.

— Esta mejor. — Mirando los exámenes que tenía a la mano – tiene la glicemia baja y por un tiempo necesita consumir dulces, también descubrimos que tiene un descontrol en su alimentación – serio – aquí tenemos una nutricionista que los puede ayudar.

Darién sintió una furiosa en su interior, como es posible que Serena hubiera llegado tan lejos por querer estar delgada ¿acaso no se amaba?

— ¿Puedo verla? – Pregunto con rudeza.

— Claro. Está en la sala de recuperación. — comunico.

Este se dirigió a dónde se encontraba su esposa, al llegar noto a una enfermera a su lado que la estaba ayudando a tomarse un jugo.

— ¿Cómo estás? – acercándose a ella.

— Mejor. — Respondió la enfermera – solo tiene que descansar.

El la miro con seriedad, Serena lo percibió, prefirió tomarse todo el jugo. Unos minutos después la enfermera se había ido dejándolo completamente solos.

— ¿Y cómo Estás? – serio.

— Mejor. — Más tranquila – la enfermera me explico que tengo un pequeño descontrol en la glicemia por no comer bien, me recomendó una nutricionista que ve aquí – tranquila.

Él no puedo evitar enojarse.

— ¿Estás consiente, que pudiste morir? – Con amargura — ¿¡Acaso no te quieres!?

Serena quedo de piedra, nunca lo había visto así tan furioso y menos por su culpa.

— Jamás pensé…. que estuviera mal lo que estaba haciendo. — avergonzada.

— Eres una irresponsable. — angustiado.

Ella no respondió se sentía tan mal físicamente y emocional. No quería discutir solo cerro sus ojos. Sentía mucho sueño.

Darién al mirarla, se espanto al notar sus palidez algo no estaba bien, se acerco a ella y la movió un poco.

— Cariño. — Con voz temblorosa — ¿te sientes bien?

Ella solo se movió un poco.

— Lo puedo ayudar. — se ofreció de nuevo la enfermera.

— Algo tiene mi esposa. — desesperado.

Ella sonrió.

— No señor. — Con suavidad – lo que pasa, que le dimos un juego con un poco de tranquilizante para que se regalara un poco, solo dormirá por una hora o dos.

— Gracias. — sintiendo como su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

— De nada. — Sonrió – sí se le ofrece algo, solo llame.

Ella se fue dejándolo solo con su esposa, Darién le acaricio el cabello con cariño y le dio un beso en los labios.

La amaba tanto, su enfado se esfumo al verla tan pálida. Solo esperaba su Serena se recuperara rápido.

Tres horas más tarde.

Serena fue dada de alta casi a las dos horas, la nutricionista le explico paso a paso como debía de comer y consumir mucha fruta para que su glicemia se suba naturalmente, esta seguía sintiéndose mal, la doctora le explico que los síntomas de glicemia baja son muy parecidos a los de un embarazo.

Le exigió que si haría ejercicio seria máximo de una media hora o una hora, más de allí no.

Al llegar a la hacienda Darién se bajo del auto y se dirigió a otro lado de su auto para abrirle la puerta a su esposa, noto que aun seguía pálida.

— ¿Puedes caminar? – serio

— No sé. — sintiéndose débil.

— Ven. — agarrándola por los brazos, alzo un poco se la cómodo en sus brazos – es mejor cargarte que dejarte caminar.

— Está bien. — sin ganas.

Darién se cerró la puerta como pudo, se dirigió a la puerta principal de la haciendo cuando iba a tocar el timbre, lita abrió la puerta.

— ¿En dónde estaban? – pregunto curiosa, desde que habían llegado del paseo no lo habían visto en toda la mañana.

— En el hospital. — entrando a la casa.

— ¡Qué! – Exclamo asombrada — ¿Y qué tienes Serena?

—Pues…

— No es nada grave. — Interrumpió el — solo necesita descansar — dirigiéndose a las escaleras – más tarde nos vemos.

El término de subir las escaleras, al entrar en la habitación la acostó con cuidado y la arropo.

— Descansa. — Con suavidad – iré a comer algo.

— Lo hare. — leve sonrisa

El se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios, abrió la puerta. Allí estaban sus hermanos, sus cuñados. Sabía que tendría que contarles algo pero jamás diría que su esposa se puso mal por hacer una dieta sin una supervisión médica.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi prima? – el intranquilo.

— Se sintió un poco mal y la lleve al hospital. — Con tranquilidad – necesita descanso. Eso es todo.

— Qué alivio. — dijeron todos

— No le digan nada a papá y menos a mamá. — serio – no quiero que se preocupen de más.

— Está bien. — su hermana

— Vamos para la sala. — Ofreciéndole el – así Serena descansara más.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala.

Al llegar su progenitora le pregunto por su nuera pero este le dijo que se encontraba durmiendo. Aprovecho y juego un poco con sus sobrinos para después irse a cuidar a Serena.

Dos días después.

— Ya estoy mejor. — furiosa, como su esposo le daba la comida en la boca.

— Eso no me parece. — Mirándola con seriedad – tienes que cuidarte.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Estás exagerando!

— No lo estoy. — Con calma – solo estoy cuidando a la mujer que amo.

— Pero…

— Come. — Metiéndole la comida a la fuerza – te pareces a mis sobrinas.

Aparto la cuchara de su boca y lo miro con rudeza

— No soy una niña de cinco años.

— Pues estabas a punto de serlo. — Frialdad – en no cuidarte.

— Se que fue un error. — dolida, se lo sacaba en cara todo el tiempo – ya aprendí la lección.

— A mi no me parece. — ofreciéndole jugo, ella lo rechazo. Haciendo que cayera en la cama – ten más cuidado.

Levantándose de la cama

— Me voy. — Frenética – estoy harta de esto – abriendo el closet, sacando su ropa.

Darién dejo la comida a un lado de la cama, se levanto furioso se acerco a ella

— Te estás comportando como una niña. — Girándola para mirarla a los ojos — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Tú eres, el que me está tratando como una niña! – Rabiosa – no me dejas hacer nada, y necesito mi espacio.

— Estás irritable, ¿Por qué no te dejo hacer nada? –Serio – es por eso, como no estás haciendo la locura de no comer, piensas que vas aumentar de peso

¡Bingo! Había dado en el blanco, así se sentía que si comería de nuevo, volvería e engordar y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

— Crees. Qué soy un tonto, que no me doy de cuenta. — Rabioso – estuviste matándote tu sola por semanas, voy a dejar que sigas con lo mismo. Te amo tal como eres, eres gorda o delgada, fea o hermosa – abrazándola con ternura – eres la razón de mi vivir y si no estás a mi lado. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Serena no puedo evitar llorar en sus brazos, en ningún momento pensó que Darién la amara con tanta locura, ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿Acaso, tenía que pasarle esto? ¿El reaccionara? ¿O lo hacía por lastima? Si tenía que ser por lastima, para no sentirse culpable de lo que le estaba pasando, eso es todo

Le dio un rempujón muy fuerte, dejándolo a él sorprendido.

— Nunca aceptare que estés, a mi lado por lastima. — sollozando

¿Por lastima? – pensó este sin creerlo, ¿Por qué estaría con ella por lastima?

— ¡Claro que no! – Dolido – yo te amo.

— Claro. — Dolida – me amas tanto, que le dijiste a tu padre que el amor que sentías por mí, se estaba muriendo por mi culpa – grito, al fin se lo había dicho…. Se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? – sin poder creerlo.

Ella asintió

— Lo dije por desesperación. — Con sinceridad – es que.

— Nada. — Interrumpiéndolo – tú no me amas y es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí – con el corazón roto – Terminemos esto por lo sano, lo mejor que no tenemos hijos que nos pueda unir.

— Serena, perdóname. — Agarrándola del brazo – Dame una oportunidad – acariciándole el mentón.

Ella se separo de él.

— No. — Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa – antes hubiera llorado mucho por ti, estás semanas he descubierto que tengo que amarme a mí misma, para amarte a ti. No puedo vivir mi vida atrás de un hombre que le aburre estar a mi lado, que le moleste que lo atienda y que lo trate como un rey, ¡Demonios! ¡Fui una esclava para ti! te trabaja como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra, no me importaba que me trataras mal aquí estaba ¡Yo! Con una sonrisa y aguantándome todo. ¡Por nada!... mínima falla que haga, ¿soy una irresponsable? ¡No es gusto!...

— Serena….

— Déjame irme. — Pidió – dejemos esto por lo sano y no perdamos nuestro tiempo.

— No dejare que te vayas. — Serio – quédate tú en la casa, yo soy el que me iré.

— Está bien.

— Te deseo mucha suerte. — saliendo de la habitación, dejándola completamente sola.

Ella miro por la ventana y lo vio irse en su auto deportivo, lo amaba pero no podía aguantar más la situación que estaba viviendo acaso es una egoísta porque solo la cuidaba, pero no le dolía las palabras cuando le daba de comer o ayudaba a bañarse…. Así no podía estar con alguien. Solo el tiempo le daría la razón o no.

Darién apareció en su casa en la tarde, tomo sus pertenencias se fue a dormir a un hotel. Cerca del trabajo… sabia que lo de él y Serena no tenía ninguna solución.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por a verla tratado tan mal, no físicamente si no sus palabras no eran muy cariñosas. Cuando habla serio y hirientes.

No podía evitarlo se sentía enojado ¿por su manera? Tan infantil de no cuidarse su salud.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, dónde ahora se seria su hogar respiro largamente, aquel sitio es un perfecto desastre la cama no parecía que tuviera buenas condiciones y el aire en vez de votar frio parecía que votara fuego. Dejo su maleta a un lado y se acostó.

Mañana buscaría un lugar mejor, allí pasaría la noche.

Serena había terminado de cenar, no iba a descuidarse porque Darién no se encontraba ahí, le demostraría que sin él puede cuidarse ella sola, tendría que buscar un trabajo para mantener los servicios y alimentarse, tendría que trabajar de secretaria, Gracias a Dios que termino los estudios de administración de empresa, que su padre le había pedido años atrás y se gradúo unos meses antes de su matrimonio, aun que trabajo de secretaria en unas de las mejores empresas de Japón. Su jefe le ofreció un puesto en su compañía pero se negó. Tocaría de nuevo la puerta. Pero tendría mucha suerte en trabajar de nuevo allí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo # 5**

Serena se encontraba en su antiguo empleo, entro miro toda la compañía nada había cambiado en casi seis años. Las mismas personas con quien ella había trabajado aun seguían ahí, observo que aun en la puerta se encontraba el nombre de su antiguo jefe.

— Disculpa. — Mirando a la secretaria, un poco más joven que ella — ¿se encuentra, el señor?

Ella la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió.

— Usted, ¿Quién es? – curiosa

— Soy Serena Tsukino. — Presentándose, sonriendo – vengo a buscar trabajo.

La chica sonrió.

— Estás de suerte. — Leve sonrisa – déjame avisarle que estás aquí – levantándose de su puesto, alejándose de ella.

Ella observo como la chica se metía a la oficina y menos de dos minutos se encontraba platicando con su ex jefe.

— ¡Sera una maravilla, tenerte aquí! – Eufórico – eres tan buena en contabilidad, te necesito.

— Yo un trabajo. — sonriendo.

— ¿Y tu matrimonio, cómo va? – le pregunto por pura curiosidad, desde que había renunciado no sabía nada de ella.

— Bien. — Sonriendo y mintiendo – de maravilla.

— Voy a ser claro contigo. — Serio – eres una persona muy valiosa y sí por cosas del destino, no puedes venir. Puedes trabajar en casa, por mi no hay ningún problema.

Ella quedo sorprendida, también había hecho su trabajo que su antiguo bueno ahora nuevamente su jefe no quería dejarla ir, se sentía demasiado alagada.

— Estoy que no me lo creo. — Con sinceridad.

— Tienes un talento que no ha tenido, nadie en esta empresa. — Sincero — ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?

— Hoy mismo, claro sí ¿puedo?

— Por mí, hoy mismo. — Sonriendo – déjame llamarte a mi secretaria para que te ubiquen con Diamante Blanckmoon serán un equipo.

— Está bien.

El jefe llamo a su secretaria y ella se llevo a Serena a donde sería su oficina, al llegar se llevo una sorpresa su compañero es el vecino que ella le sacaba el cuerpo a la hora de correr, sintió un poco nerviosa. Tenía que ser fuerte ya no tenía a su lado a Darién para protegerla.

— Hey guapo. — Sonriendo la joven – te presento a tu nueva compañera, Serena Tsukino.

Diamante quedo mirándola fijamente, esa mujer le gustaba mucho tendría que ser una señal de Dios al tenerla cerca de él.

— Gracias Michiru. — Sonriendo – Bienvenida al trabajo señorita Tsukino.

— Gracias, pero soy señora. — leve sonrisa.

— Oh. — Sorprendido, demonios está casada – pensó furioso.

— Los dejo. — Michiru retirándose.

— Bueno compañera es hora de comenzar a trabajar. — Sonriendo – yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero eso sí… no me gusta explicar más de una vez ¿entendido?

— Sí. — Seria y pensó – que arrogante es…

— Comencemos.

Diamante le explico detalle por detalle lo que tenía que hacer, como resolver las cuentas del orden que lo estaban haciendo actualmente no tomo ni menos de cinco minutos cuando; ella parecía toda una experta sus manos no paraban de moverse dejando a este asombrado y sonriendo a la vez porque tendría a una buena colega y no una inútil como les decía a sus antiguas ayudantes, ella se encargaba de lo pesado no se percato, que Diamante la miraba de una manera extraña, aun que él no la conocía de trato la había visto correr más de una vez y le había gustado mucho. Aun que las personas le decían que era soltera otra que es casada.

Aun que su mente prefería que fuera mil veces soltera para tener una oportunidad con ella, su estado civil no le importaba mucho.

Horas después.

Ella se estiro un poco y suspiro largamente, no se acordaba de casi nada de lo que había hecho hace seis años atrás; al ver los números, sus manos trabajaron solas y eso le encanto. Así no podría pensar en Darién y menos en el divorcio. Sentía que su matrimonio todavía seguía adelante sin ellos estar juntos, es una locura pensar así, ella lo deseaba así.

— Vamos a almorzar. — este mirándola.

— No, gracias traje mi almuerzo.

— Bueno, nos vemos. — saliendo de la oficina.

— Hola. — Llegando y sonriendo – vamos a comer.

— Gracias, Michiru ¿verdad? – Mirando a la joven – traje mi almuerzo.

— ¿Puedo comer contigo? – pregunto un poco nerviosa.

— Claro ven. — sonriendo

Michiru se sentó, alado de ella.

— Es que siempre traigo mi comida. — Sonriendo, su sonrisa desapareció – es que me da pena comer, aquí en la oficina. Una vez lo hice una compañera de trabajo me regaño.

— Qué no me llegue, a mí por qué. Yo sí la pondré en su sitio. — Seria – ella no es nadie ¿o sí?

— No, solo como ella es la única que se queda en la empresa, a la hora del almuerzo. Se cree con derecho.

— Entiendo. — Seriedad – comamos.

— Claro. — sonriendo.

Serena saco de su bolso un vianda, al destaparlo contenía arroz con pollo, ensalada cruda, una fruta.

— Qué rico. — Michiru agua a la boca.

— ¿Qué quieres, comer pollo? – sonriéndole.

Michiru asistió

— Toma. — Colocándole la presa en su plato – espero que te guste.

— Gracias. — Agradecida – la comida que yo hago no es muy buena – sonriendo.

— Yo tampoco lo hacía bien, pero la práctica. Ayuda mucho. — comenzando a comer.

— Mmm riquísimo. — Maravillada – esta delicioso.

— Gracias. — alegre.

— ¿Me podrías hacer, mi almuerzo? Claro que te pagaría. — mirándola.

— Pues déjame pensarlo. — Con sinceridad.

— Está….bien. — saboreando el pollo – riquísimo.

Serena recordó las mismas palabras de Darién, él nunca le había dicho que su comida estuviera mala o que le faltaba algo siempre se la comía con unas ganas que siempre le daba gusto verlo comer.

— Oye. — llamándola.

— ¿Qué pasa? – mirándola.

— ¿Estoy preguntando, sí tienes hijos? – Michiru contenta.

— No. — Seria – no tengo hijos, pues no aun.

— Qué suerte. — Con suavidad – yo tengo apenas veintidós años y tengo una niña de cinco años, mi novio de me dejo y tuve que estudiar como una loca y ahora trabajar desesperadamente para que mi pequeña tengo un futuro mejor.

La observo detenidamente, Michiru una mujer de solo veintidós años con una hija y solo para criarla y mantenerla, que horrible – pensó ella.

— ¿Y quién te dio el trabajo?

— Soy la hija del dueño. — Con seriedad – pues bueno soy una hija fuera del matrimonio.

— Dios mío. — asombrada.

— Su esposa, no puedo tener hijos. Ella me adora y quiere mucho a mi hija Michel. — Alegre – mi padre la venera, le pedí que me diera trabajo, no quiero que piense que estoy a su lado por su dinero.

— Que suerte, tienes.

— Sí. — Formal – aun que veces quiero salir corriendo y dormir mucho…. Este trabajo es muy agotador.

— Me imagino que sí. — suspirando.

Una semana después.

Darién se mudo a un pequeño departamento, no le gustaba el hotel que se quedo una semana atrás, en esa semana no sabía nada de Serena intento llamarla muchas veces pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Solo rogaba a Dios que estuviera bien.

Serena pensó que se tardaría mucho en adaptarse a su trabajo pero quedo sorprendida; que en menos de unos tres días se acostumbro a su nuevo ritmo de vida y sobre todo que, seguía cuidándose comiendo y haciendo ejercicio.

En la empresa.

— Listo. — ella entregándole a su compañero el informe.

— Gracias. — recibiéndolo y sonriendo seductoramente.

— De nada. — alejándose.

— Vengo por ti. — Sonriendo Michiru – nos vamos.

— ¡Ya! – exclamo sorprendida.

— Sí, señora son las cuatro de la tarde. — sonriendo.

— Vámonos. — tomando su bolso y caminando hacia ella – así me dejas a Michel por esta noche.

— Obvio. — Feliz – por fin hoy me iré de fiesta.

Serena no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, Michiru le había confesado que le gustaba su vecino y que muchas veces la invito a cenar; pero siempre se negaba porque le daba pena dejarle más tiempo a la esposa de su padre a su pequeña hija.

— Vámonos, así conozco a la pequeña Michel. — sonriendo.

— ¡Sí!

Michiru y Serena salieron de la oficina, ella se subió en su auto y su acompañante se subió en la parte de atrás.

Se dirigieron a la al kínder, su amiga le explico la dirección.

Al llegar al kínder; ella bajo del coche con rapidez, entro dentro de la institución a buscar a su pequeña.

En menos de cinco minutos.

Michel se encontraba en el auto, Serena la miro por medio del pequeño espejo y sonrió la pequeña se parecía mucho a su madre la única diferencia que tenía los ojos azules como los de su abuelo, podía notar el nerviosismo de la pequeña no la culpaba primera vez que la veía.

— Cariño. — Su madre sonriendo – Serena te cuidara esta noche, me iré a salir con un amigo.

Michel la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y con timidez respondió.

— ¿Es buena?

Su madre soltó una carcajada, beso en la frente.

— Claro que sí, Serena es muy buena. — Firme – te tratara muy bien, eso tenlo por seguro.

La pequeña solo asintió.

— Hola cariño. — Con dulzura – no te preocupes, no soy mala persona. Te tratare muy bien.

— Eso espero. — Firmeza – sí no te acuso con mi abuelo – cruzando los brazos.

Ella solo una carcajada.

— No te daré motivos, para que lo hagas. — alegre

— Michel Valerie. — Seriedad – respecta.

—Tranquila, está en su derecho.

— Serena sí llega a ser grosera contigo, no dudes en llamarme. — mirando a su hija con autoridad.

Michel bajo la cabeza símbolo de miedo.

— No te llamare, estoy segura que Michel será muy buena conmigo. — con suavidad, la pequeña levanto de nuevo su cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Tú esposo no se molestara? – preocupada.

— No, Darién no está en casa. Está de viaje. — metiendo.

— Así me siento más aliviada.

Ella sonrió pero su sonrisa se esfumo al recodar que tenía una semana sin saber nada de él, solo le pedía a Dios que estuviera sano y que estuviera comiendo como se debía.

Al llegar a su casa, Michiru se bajo del auto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija; se fue a tomar un taxi para irse a su casa a darse un baño y ponerse guapa para su cita. Mucho tiempo que no sabía con un hombre desde que su novio la dejo embarazada sí su padre no la hubiera ayudado, no hubiera sabido como hubiera sido su vida, lo importante que sola había salido adelante sin ayuda de un hombre a su lado.

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena abrió la puerta de su casa, la pequeña Michel miro con timidez la casa y entro con cuidado como si fuera a comérsela viva, ella la guio con cuidado para el jardín allí había un pequeño parque de juegos. Que su esposo con ayuda de su hermano lo hicieron para los niños de la familia.

Michel empezó a divertirse mucho y jugar sin parar, en menos de tres horas la pequeña se encontraba exhausta y muy feliz, en casa de su abuelos jamás se divertido como ahora.

— Tú casa es muy bonita. — Emocionada – quiero venir de nuevo para acá.

— Claro, eres Bienvenida a mi hogar. — Sonriendo — ¿quieres pan dulce con leche?

— Sí. — emocionada.

Le sirvió y comió un poco ella también.

En teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Buenos tardes. — respondió Serena.

— Hola cuñada linda. — Lita alegre – mañana ¿vienes para el cumpleaños, de mi madre? – preocupada, sabía que su hermano y ella se habían dejado. Lo descubrió al verla está trabajando en la empresa, en donde trabaja una amiga de ella, su esposo le comento que su hermano estaba muy distraído, que lo había seguido y descubrió que estaba viviendo en un departamento muy pequeño.

— Claro que sí. — Sin pensarlo, recordó que no estaba en buenos términos con Darién – hare todo lo posible para ir.

— Por favor. — Pidió – mamá le hará muy bien tenerte allá, sabes cómo te quiere.

— Sí. Iré. — Seria – nos vemos mañana allá.

— Adiós cuídate. — cortando.

Serena suspiro y miro a la pequeña que disfrutaba el pan dulce que estaba comiendo.

Horas después.

Michiru apareció muy feliz y ilusionada su cita salió como ella lo esperaba, Michel miro con cariño a Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla y las vio partir.

Ella cerro la casa con seguro subió las escaleras sin ánimos, en eso momento se sentía muy sola y necesitaba las caricias de Darién o que la abrazara con amor y cariño, se cambio de ropa se acostó en la cama y por un largo momento lloro sin poder evitarlo lo extrañaba y no podía evitarlo.

Un hermoso sábado, ella abrió la ventana de su habitación y respiro el aire puro miro en una esquina ahí tenia porta retrato de ella y Darién en el día de su boda. Sintió nostálgica faltaba muy pocas semanas para su aniversario de bodas número seis, camino un poco y saco el regalo que le había comprado a su suegra unas semanas antes, se termino de arreglar para ir temprano, tendría mucha suerte en no encontrarse allí a su esposo.

Todos los hijos se encontraban reunidos con su madre abrazándola y besándola con tanto amor y cariño, la festejada solo sonreía de pura felicidad, aun que su hijo Darién sonreía con una falsedad que le dolía el corazón y tuvo el presentimiento que algo tuvo que a ver pasado entre él y su nuera.

— Madre. — Su hijo mayor — ¿deseas, comer?

— Una parilla de pollo y carne. — sonriendo.

— Haremos lo mejor parilla del año. — Divertido su marido – vamos cariño, hoy es tú día y te voy atender como toda una reina.

— Más vale. — feliz.

— Vamos para adentro. — Su hija – así ayudo un poco a Hotaru con los niños.

— Sí vamos.

Serena quedo muy sorprendida, al verla en la puerta de su casa a Michiru con la niña en brazos, le comento que su padre se había sentido muy mal y que no podía llevar a la niña para el hospital. Sí podría cuidársela ella acepto, le comunico que se la llevaría para la casa de su suegra.

Michel no le importo mucho, lo único que quería estar a su lado.

Serena le explico que tenía que portarse muy bien y que allí, había niñas de su edad, no estaría aburrida….

Diez minutos después.


End file.
